Late Love
by gigixxjadyn
Summary: James didn't die for nothing. James literally died for everybody. Now Snape has one more chance with Lily, but Voldemort's alive too...
1. You're Alive!

**New Story by Gigi. Enjoy the typos! **

One morning of February 2nd, Snape walked into his kitchen and saw a letter on the table. Snape stared at it for a moment suspiciously. No one knew he was alive since Voldemort tried to kill him. For some reason he woke up later on.and then picked it up and he slowly opened it. The letter read:

Dear Snape,

I am alive and in great hurry, please come to Hog's Head at noon and bring Harry with you. Hurry, and don't be late!

Love,

Lily Potter

He grabbed the clock and glanced at the bright green numbers that read 11:00. Swiftly striding to the bathroom with great speed, he threw on a robe, socks, shoes, and a cape casting a cleansing charm over him and a dump of hair gel. When he was done he apperated right into Harry's bedroom. Just then Harry woke up and almost screamed and had a heart attack in surprise (It's not everyday when you see your archenemy teacher that's dead at the end of your bed. Quite shocking really.), but Snape muffled his mouth with surprisingly great reaction and gave him his mother's note. Harry jumped out of bed and looked at the time, 11:30. Harry changed and convinced himself that this was just one of those dreams he always had. He looked at Snape. He seemed actually hopeful. They then apperated to Hog's Head. They entered and saw a woman smiling at a table with a little company, Dumbledore.

Harry slowly spoke," Mom?" Her face lit up and nearly screamed, "Harry!" and they ran so fast to each other it was beyond human speed and hugged and kissed, which seemed to be the longest moment of Harry's life. They were both crying so hard yet smiling their biggest smiles. Dumbledore smiling too. This couldn't be a dream could it? Harry stepped back and blurted suddenly, "Am I dreaming? You guys are dead!" There was a long silence and everybody's moods changed. " Harry, not everything is what it seems. You see, your father James didn't die for nothing; he died for all of us.Don't you see? All of us survived the Death Eaters and Voldemort's curses. Dumbledore and I just ran off to wait for the right time to come." Harry looked a little confused but it died away with a grin. " Okay mom!" Harry spoke like a little 5 year old. His mother smiled back and the silence lifted. " Harry I need to talk to Snape alone, it's very urgent. So why don't you run off to Sirius's? Guess who else is alive!" She was already sounding motherly. Harry jumped up and apparated immediately to Sirius's. Dumbledore left too. Lily turned, " Snape…" Snape looked baffled, " I know you didn't mean to kill James, but forget that now, Voldemort's still alive and he will come after you if he finds out that you are alive. In matter of fact, he'll come after all of us. We have to leave. **Now."**

Harry busted through the hinges of the front door. Sirius ran to see what caused such commotion only to get knocked down by a scream and a jump. Next thing Sirius knew was he was on the floor with Harry's great enthusiasm. They had tea and spent hours talking. Then eventually Harry was forced to go back to his apartment. (He's 18 now and is married to Ginny, no kids yet ) Deciding to go to Hog's Head to see if his mother was still there, he wanted to talk with her after all those years she was gone and wanted to clear some things up. But all he saw when he got there was a note on the table.

Harry,

Snape and I are on an errand. We are traveling and will not be back until e a week or so. Do not worry about us! If you have anything bothering you, just ask Dumbledore.

Love,

Mom

Harry was fuming; after all these years of hiding, she runs off again? What was his newfound mother and Snape doing that had to be so urgent? Why didn't they take him with? He was the one who defeated Voldemort. He was pretty much invincable! He stormed out angrily almost breaking a mug of tips on the way out and leaving the bartender swearing.

Harry apperated to the one-eyed witch entrance and clambered into it. It's been a while since he had been in Hogwarts. He felt like he was sneaking in again. He let his guard down as he remembered he was just here to see Dumbledore. Harry walked through the old winding halls to the gargoyle. Then he froze, what was the password? "Chocolate Crickets! Lollipop Butterfly!" Harry then yelled, " Stupid Milk Dudded gargoyle, let me in! #$#!!!" The gargoyle made a loud rolling sound as a staircase slowly appeared. Harry whooped and ran up the stairs wondering what was the password, was it #$!!! Or Milk Duds. Harry knocked the old wooden door and a voice spoke from inside "Come in!" and the door slowly creaked open…

**REVIEW BEFORE I CURSE YOU! MUHAHAHA!! **

**-Gigi**


	2. Where's Mommy?

Claimer of the Disclaimer ( See I do own something

**Claimer of the Disclaimer (See I do own something!)**

"Where are we going?" Snape asked Lily as they hurried down the alleys of London. " I'm not sure myself but we mustn't be caught." She admitted in a whisper. Suddenly there was a dead end, but in the corner was a crack just large enough for a person to fit through. _Lumos_! Inside was a forgotten muggle subway after it had crashed down and was no longer useable. They crawled in and as the rats scurried away dragging there tails behind them. "Ugh, rats, really muggles should have been able to got rid of these already. Well I guess we're going to have to shelter in the train." Lily opened the sliding door and walked in. The compartment had obviously haven't been cleaned for a long time and newspaper lay littered on the ground. The rats have also seemed to have found a way in because rat turd lay everywhere too. "This may have not been as great as where Dumbledore and me stayed but this will do for now." Lily took her wand and cleaned out the compartment taking the rats with it and secured the doors so they didn't get back in. Snape raised his eyebrows and noted it, then looked at her longingly. "Okay, now for our plan:" Lily whispered as Snape nodded dumbly.

"Uh…hello?" Harry had entered the Headmaster's office and where Dumbledore obviously hadn't told anyone but him and the others that he was alive because there were many security and invisibility shields. "Where did my mom go? Why did she leave again? When will she be coming back?" Harry shot questions at the now materializing Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, nice to see you again, I've been expecting you." Dumbledore smiled simply and he had fully materialized and was reuniting with Fawks the phoenix. Harry raised an eyebrow, " How did you know I was coming?" Dumbledore threw Fawks into the air and said, "Well I knew you would come for information and why would some one knock if they knew no one was in there?" Dumbledore chuckled, as Harry looked more confused than ever. " So where did my mom go?" Harry asked again. Dumbledore leaned forward and said, "Do you really think James, generous as he is, would only save Snape, your mother, Sirius, and me? I think not. Who else can you think of that died, think, the last person in 7th year…" Harry thought for a moment and then said, "The only person I can think of is Voldemort…but…" Harry's eyes grew wide. "why would my father do that? He killed so many people…" Dumbledore sat there just staring at Harry and then slowly spoke, "For pity, he knew Voldemort never felt love and he wanted him to feel it, to be loved. And that was enough to give him kind of a second life. But of course he is still weak but he is getting stronger every day and he's after you. That's why your mother and Snape left, to destroy him once and for all, and to hide. If he finds out that we are alive, it won't be a pretty site." He smiled at the thought and leaned back down on the chair. Fawks had returned and was sitting on it's perch preening. Harry still looked shocked and then slowly got up and said he's goodbyes, but before he left Dumbledore spoke again, "Harry, I don't think it would be wise to go after Voldemort, for once, leave it to some one else." Dumbledore looked at him sternly and Harry uncertainly agreed and left. When he finally got back to Hogsmade, he apparated.

To where I won't tell or will I write another chapter until I get reviews. (Good cliff hanger huh?) -Gigi 


End file.
